


Gun Point

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: drabble123, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Music is always a doorway to many emotions.





	Gun Point

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on March 1, 2012.

This disastrous noise from poor strokes over the wire filled the Gray Area with a piercing screech of sound. Demyx sat all relaxed, ear buds plugged into his ears as he listened to something other than his playing, forcing the other Numbers to bear with the horrid noise. Usually, Demyx’s playing was more fluid and melodious, but it seemed that today, he was learning a new song, to everyone’s distaste.

Saïx growled, his hands pressed to his elf-pointed ears, “Silence him II!”

Xigbar scratched his chin and rolled his eye as he pushed off from the wall he’d been reclining against, “Alright, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

He walked across the Gray Area, one of his arrowguns appearing in his hand as he walked around the white plush couch. Xigbar leaned over Demyx’s shoulder, who hummed loudly to a beat that no one heard, save for himself. The Freeshooter raised a brow and pressed the tip of his gun to the bottom of Demyx’s jaw, edging his head upward.

The water conjurer gasped in surprise, hastily pulling the earbuds out of his ears as his sitar vanished into the darkness, “Xig-Xigbar?!” He stuttered, swallowing hard as he eyed the arrowgun.

“Chill with the music,” Xigbar cleared his throat and gave a bored nod of his head toward the others in the room, who all stared angrily at IX, “Why don’t you just move on out of here with all that noise?” He brushed the tip of the gun along Demyx’s collar and bumped the scared boy’s chin, “Sound good boy?”

Demyx nodded hastily and swallowed harder again, his eyes wide with unsure fear, “Y-y-y-yeah…”

Saïx lowered his hands and groaned in relief, “Finally.”

The Freeshooter gave Demyx a slow flirtatious grin, his white teeth barely showing, “How about my room?”

His laugh was guttural when Demyx nodded his head quickly, still slightly unsure of what to do with the gun still aimed at his throat. Xigbar straightened his back and shrugged, his gun disappearing, “Then get moving boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18 - Chill


End file.
